Natsu's cold
by Roji-Chan
Summary: Natsu has a cold, and Lucy looks after him, but when Lucy is tired and Natsu has just recuperated... Just for fun, I hope you enjoy! Nalu, NatsuxLucy


**YO GUYS! I AM SPEAKING IN CAPITALS BECAUSE I CAN!**

NATSU'S COLD

"When I go through the passage way, I bet there going to be there..." Lucy said under her breath, after having got her clothes on in the bathroom. Sure enough, when she slid the curtain that seperated the two rooms apart, her two teammates and friends were there, sitting on the chair.

"I swear..." she muttered, seeing them

"Lucyyy!" Happy said, flying towards her. "Natsu's beeing grumpy to me today!" He whined, cuddling the celestial wizard.

"No wonder, what did you do, eat his breakfast or hide his scarf?" She sighed, tearing the exceed away from her. She looked over to Natsu, he had his scarf on, covering up most of his face, and was looking grumpily at a corner in the room, crossing his arms.

"He does look slightly annoyed, do you know what's up?" She muttered to Happy.

"No...he wouldn't hand me the fish down from the cupboard at breakfast." Happy cried. Lucy sweatdropped.

"You have wings, why would you need something handed down?" She asked, but it wasn't answered, as a weird sound came from Natsu's side of the room. They looked around.

"Huh? What was that?" She said.

"You know...I can hear you." Natsu said. His words were muffled by the scarf, but still distinguishable.

"What's the matter?" She asked, crossing her own arms.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Are we going or what?" He said, getting up, and storming out the door. Lucy and Happy stayed rooted on the spot, in shock.

"Did he just go out-" Happy started.

"Through the door!" Lucy finished.

They hurried along, catching Natsu up easily. Lucy balanced herself on the side of the river, as usual.

"What's up?" She asked again.

"Nothing." He answered, still grumpy.

"I haven't done anything, why are you sulking at Happy and me?!" She asked, angry.

"Tsch..." he said, rolling his eyes and walking on.

"That was weird, it was like our roles switched." Lucy said to Happy.

"Aye..." there thoughts were interupted by another sound coming from Natsu.

"Did he just sneeze?" Lucy asked. "Hey!" She said, running in front of him, and stopping him. He sniffed.

"What?"

"Did you just sneeze?" She asked.

"No..." he said, looking away. Lucy pulled down his scarf from his face.

"H-hey!" He said in protest. He sighed, and looked away again.

"Natsu, do you have a cold?" She asked. "Your nose and cheeks are all red..."

"Of course I don't have a cold! Don't be ridiculous, I'm a fire dragon slay- ATCHOO!" He sneezed again.

"Yes, you have a cold, and you're too ashamed to admit it." She said, laughing slightly.

"It's not funny, my whole reputation will be ruined if people notice." He complained, with a blocked nose.

"Then don't go! You're ill! You should be resting at home!" She said, putting her hand on his cheek.

"Hmm...but..." he said.

"But what?"

"I'll be bored and lonely." He said, crossing his arms like a kid who refused to go to bed.

"Okay." Lucy just said. Natsu looked at her.

"What?"

"I'll stay with you, like that you won't be lonely, and I'm sure you'll find a way to keep yourself occupied if you get bored." She said.

""Huh?" He asked.

"I said I'll stay with you."

"What, look after me?" He said.

"Yeah, that's another way to put it, if you want." She blushed. "I'll even give you the choice of my house or yours."

"Really? Are you being nice to me?" He said, smiling. Lucy crossed her arms.

"I'm nice most of the time. Your house or mine?" She repeated.

"Yours!" He said.

"You suddenly seem much better." She said, suspiciously, and put her hand to his forehead. "Nope, hotter than usual."

"Ooolala!" Happy interveined, they both ignored him.

"Come on then, you need rest." She said, and hitched his scarf back up. He sneezed again, but followed her.

They arrived at her house, and he once again, went through the door, definitely a sign that he was ill. Happy went into the kitchen, searching for fish, obviously.

"Go on, bed." Lucy ordered. He nodded, and collapsed down, pulling the covers up over his head. Lucy smiled at the scene, she did find him cute, when he was all ill.

"Lucy, you're smiling creepily again." Happy said, with a tuna in his mouth.

"Shut up." She snarled, and went into the kitchen to tidy the mess Happy made. She kept hearing noises she presumed were sneezes from under the cover. Happy was sleeping on the bed. They were both to cute, Lucy thought.

"Natsu?" She called. A groan came from under the cover in response. "Have you tried eating fire?" She asked. He took the cover of his face.

"Yeah..." he moaned.

"And?"

"Nothing." He sighed, before pulling the cover up.

"Wait!" Lucy said, and pulled down the cover again. His face was all red. She put her hand to his forehead. "Natsu, you're boiling up! Take the cover off and use a blanket instead!" She said.

"Mmmm!" He groaned, in protest, as she pulled of the cover, and took a blanket from the couch.

"Seriously Natsu, you'll have a fever and a cold at the same time." She said. "I'm not trying to be mean, just..." she said, seeing his accusing look as she put the blanket over him.

"Just what?" He said, angry.

"I'm worried about you." She admitted, stroking his cheek gently and caringly. He was already red, but he became redder, for the first time, he was blushing.

"Pff... I don't need someone to be worried about me." He said, looking away and crossing his arms.

"Yes you do. Tough guys are sometimes to tough and they break, and that's when they need someone to look after them." She said, getting up. "Are you hungry?"

"No. Lucy?' He said.

"What?"

"Why are you looking after me?" He asked. She stopped.

"You're my friend, and I need to do something to pay you back." She said.

"For what?"

"Saving me countless times." Lucy answered, as she went into the kitchen.

"Lucy, Lucy, you've already paid me back..." he said to himself, as he closed his eyes, falling to sleep.

The time passed, and Natsu slept. Lucy watched over him, to see if he became any better. Happy slept as well, but then, he was a cat. The hours ticked by, and Lucy didn't leave Natsu out of her sight for too long. She was too worried about him. She knew he only had a cold, but he used fire magic, so the consiquences could be bad. She spent her time writing, then watching him, then writing, then watching him.

Finally, as the sun began to set and the room became darker, Lucy sat at the table, and angled the chair so she was facing Natsu. She held her head up on her hand. His cheeks and nose were becoming less red, and the sneezing had practically stopped.

"You'll be better by tomorrow, sleep well." She said, before accidentaly falling to sleep herself, onto the table. Hours passed, until Natsu fell out of bed, in the middle of the night.

"Huh?" He said, confused. "Ah! I feel much better! Thank you Lu-Lucy?" He said, as he realised that the room was dark, and it was late in the night. He saw her sleeping on the table, and smiled to himself.

"You overdid it." He said, before walking over to her. He stroked her hair. She smiled in her sleep. "You always over do it. You worry to much about us, about Happy and me. That's why I bought you to Fairy Tail. You're too special for any other guild, I knew that when I met you. You think I wasn't listening to you rambling on when you bought us lunch, but you're perfect for Fairy Tail, you're crazy, and special." He said. Lucy kept on sleeping, as he stroked her hair. "I'm happy I bought you here. You've changed my life, Lucy. You made me realise something. Something I'll never forget. No matter who you are, or what you do, someone will always love you, and I love you, Lucy. Come on." He said, and stood up. He picked her up, and lay her down on the couch. He put the cover over her, and kissed her forehead, as she kept on sleeping soundly.

The morning light shone through the window of the small appartment, and Lucy strechted her arms.

"I'm back from the dead!" Somebody yelled, as she sat up.

"You're better, and...working out...I should of stayed asleep." She sighed, as she saw him doing press ups.

"Thanks." He said, and stood up. He saw Lucy frown a moment.

"How did I get onto the couch, I fell asleep on the chair, didn't I?" She said.

"Don't know, ask Happy, maybe he flew you there." Natsu said, turning around and walking to the kitchen, smiling to hiself.

"Happy?" Lucy asked the cat who was chewing on a marlin.

"Nope, you're way to heavy." He said. Natsu walked back into the room, and sat on her bed. He laughed internaly as he saw her frown again, and put her hand up to her forehead, then blush slightly, and look at him.

"Did you...?" She started.

"What?" He said, grinning.

"...No, nothing." She said, shaking the thought off. "Anyway, shall we go on a job?" She said.

"Sure!" Happy and Natsu said. They stood up, and got their stuff. Lucy kept looking at Natsu.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" He finaly said, when they were walking to the guild. Happy was flying high up, so he couldn't hear them.

"Nothing, it's just..." she said.

"You think I may of talked to you while you slept?" He said.

"Yeah, I mean, it's weird but I- how did you know?" She said. He laughed, and ran of.

"Hey!" She yelled after him.

You can imagine what came next.

END

**Hope you enjoyed! Yeah... I ditched the capitals... check out my other fics, and follow me for more, if you want, that is... I mean...meh...NALU! Bisous from Roji :***


End file.
